<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conóceme un poco más by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538993">Conóceme un poco más</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger'>NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Animal, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Talking Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena, una occamy vengativa, fue manipulada por los Mortífagos como arma durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Al terminar se quedó sola en un bosque en India. El destino le traerá a dos chicas que la harán no perder toda su esperanza en los humanos. ¿Selena llevará a cabo su venganza aunque tuviese un hijo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conóceme un poco más</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Disclamer</strong></em>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<p>Este fic participa en el Reto #46: "De criaturas mágicas, seres no vivientes y otros monstruos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. (FanFiction)</p>
<p><em>BETA</em>: Milenrrama.</p>
<p>El reto consistía en escribir una historia de una criatura como protagonista y yo he elegido <strong>occamy</strong>.</p>
<p>Nota: Acá los Mortífagos utilizaron a los occamy durante la batalla de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Y todo lo que está en cursiva son flashbacks de Selena, la occamy de la que trata la historia.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Estábamos en medio de una batalla y la mayoría parecían estudiantes, no debían ser muy mayores. Esos hombres vestidos de negro y máscaras plateadas pretendían usarnos, pensaban que los obedeceríamos y que sería fácil controlarnos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uno de ellos se acercó a nuestro nido y nos juntamos a proteger los huevos, siseándonos para decidir quién se quedaría como barrera y quién atacaría a esos humanos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ellos terminaron por matar a mi familia y amigos por no colaborar con la causa, ¿cuál estúpida causa? Las criaturas no debemos relacionarnos con los humanos y eso estaba clarísimo en nuestra historia, al menos para nosotros era más que obvio que sólo éramos un objeto para ellos y que no dejaremos de serlo nunca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El mortífago regresó al nido apuntándome con ese palo que lo ayudaba a hacer sus trucos de magia y no sé qué fue de mí en ese momento, un calorcito me recorrió y me sentí feliz, plena, como si nada más importara, todo giraba en torno a ese hombre frente a mí. Lo vi aplastar mis huevos plateados y le sonreí.</em>
</p>
<p>¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta en ese momento? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil controlarme? ¡Por su culpa soy la última Occamy que queda!</p>
<p>¡Pero tendré mi venganza! Él pensaba salirse con la suya, se nota que no me conoce ni sabe de lo que soy capaz. Nadie sabrá impedirlo porque no van a predecir que una criatura tan hermosa como yo pueda atacar a alguien sin razón aparente.</p>
<p>Pero un tiempo después ella llegó a mi vida y me cuidó, no supe en qué momento se ganó mi afecto ni cuándo empecé a confiar en ella. Lo primero que me prohibí fue lo primero que hice. «¡Soy tonta!»</p>
<p>Esa muchacha se pasaba tardes enteras al lado de mi nuevo nido, hablaba de su vida y los problemas que la hacían llorar. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes pero no lograba saber dónde podría haberla conocido hasta que mencionó Hogwarts y el recuerdo vino a mí enseguida:</p>
<p>
  <em>Bajo el control de ese mortífago maté a varios humanos, unos más pequeños que otros y lo estaba disfrutando hasta cierto punto, así habría menos de esos idiotas que nos hacían daño por nuestros brillantes huevos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junto a un árbol estaba una chica de piel pálida intentando protegerse de las demás criaturas y me dio un poco de pena, pero no le pude prestar atención. El mortífago me obligó a seguir mi camino hasta entrar a un castillo y ahí la vi, la que ahora era mi cuidadora, se entregaba a la batalla con tanta soltura y se ponía delante de los otros humanos como si fuese un escudo, recibió varios rayos de colores pero no se rendía y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo pronto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sentí como él me conducía hasta un grupo de jóvenes y la orden llegó de nuevo: mátalos a todos. Esa voz retumbaba en mi mente sin parar y me ponía en modo ataque sin poder evitarlo. Unos segundos después ya ocupaba cualquier espacio disponible en la enorme sala, aplastando a muchos de los presentes contra las paredes.</em>
</p>
<p>Me sorprendí cuando supe que esa chica trigueña había sobrevivido, me alegró no haberla matado bajo la maldición de aquella noche y me hizo feliz que no se hubiese alejado luego de atacarla la primera vez que la volví a ver:</p>
<p>
  <em>El sol recién había salido y hacía un poco de frío, me hubiese encantado tener compañía, pero no había más occamys donde me encontraba. Me había resguardado en el tronco de un árbol, no necesitaba a más humanos queriendo hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y menos ahora, por fin había podido tener un huevo y lo protegería hasta que naciera aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La muchacha se acercó al árbol y me preparé para defender mi espacio si se llegaba a meter conmigo, internamente esperaba que ni se diera cuenta que estaba ahí pero era muy difícil que mi deseo se cumpliera. «¿Quién no iba a percatarse de una criatura brillante y colorida dentro de un mohoso tronco?»</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ella se asomó al hueco en medio de la madera y la miré directamente a los ojos, siseándole como precaución pero no me hizo caso e intentó adentrar una mano en mi nido, le clavé el pico en su piel haciéndola alejar la mano, pero no logré que ella se fuera de ahí.</em>
</p>
<p>—<em>¡Oye, no te pongas agresiva conmigo! —exclamó Padma presionando su mano contra el pecho—. No quería hacerte daño, eres hermosa.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Volvió a meter su mano por el pequeño orificio y esta vez le mordí un dedo haciéndola dar un salto hacia atrás y jadear. Me asomé fuera del nido sin dejar de sisear y esperando que se fuera de ahí, pero mis intentos eran en vano y ella siguió poniendo su mano muy cerca de mí y de mi único huevo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Salí del tronco y me enrosqué en sus piernas haciéndola tambalearse y caer al suelo, enseguida se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pronto estuvieron cubiertas de ese líquido rojo que me traía tan malos recuerdos, había hecho algo malo, pero no podía hacer nada por ella así que simplemente me encogí y entré a mi nido nuevamente. Alguien se preocuparía por ella y la encontraría.</em>
</p>
<p>Esos días en los que la tristeza no se dejaba de reflejar en sus ojos eran los más dolorosos. Me encantaría poder hablarle y consolarla pero si intentaba enroscarme sobre su piel para darle apoyo, quizás le haría daño y no me quería arriesgar.</p>
<p>Ella se recostaba contra el tronco cada tarde y murmuraba cosas sin parar, parecía que se desahogaba conmigo y me alegraba servirle de algo, al menos con eso podía ayudarla un poco y pagarle el daño que le había causado:</p>
<p>—Me lanzó una vasija al rostro y ¿espera que lo perdone? —Padma monologaba buscando alguna respuesta de mi parte—. ¿No entiende que no lo quiero más en mi vida? —sabía que el joven con quién se había casado la maltrataba y sus padres la obligaban a aguantarlo—. ¿De verdad que a nadie le importa mi lado de la historia? Él es el importante porque es el hombre, son unos… malnacidos.</p>
<p>Usualmente elegía mucho sus palabras, pero también estaban esos días donde no le importaba y decía todo lo primero que le pasaba por la mente. Claramente ese era uno de esos días.</p>
<p>—¿Tú qué harías si tu pareja se pusiera agresiva contigo?</p>
<p>Me encantaría poder decirle que lo atacaría y lo mandaría bien lejos pero era imposible. «¿Cómo iba una occamy conversar con una humana si no hablaban el mismo idioma?». Lo único que me era posible hacer era rozarle la piel con la cabeza en un intento de apoyo moral.</p>
<p>Una lluviosa tarde, cuando pensaba que Padma no vendría por el clima, escuché gritos haciéndose más fuertes y me coloqué sobre mi huevo, me alegraba que no hubiera tanta claridad porque así sería más sencillo pasar desapercibida. Pero a medida que se oía todo más alto entendía de quién era esa voz, era Padma y un hombre, seguramente su esposo.</p>
<p>Salí del nido, arrastrándome sobre las hojas hasta poder verlos, y no quería creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Ese humano se estaba pasando y me provocaba actuar, enseñarle que con quien se estaba metiendo sí tenía protección.</p>
<p>Volteé a ver al árbol antes de seguir mi camino hasta el humano maltratador y le siseé, Padma no parecía querer que me entrometiera en su argumento pero no quise prestarle atención, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de defenderla del hombre ese.</p>
<p>—¡No! Aléjate —exclamó Padma haciéndome señas. La vi a los ojos y negué, centrando mi atención en mi nuevo enemigo.</p>
<p>—¿Un occamy ahora vendrá a hacerme daño? —Michael rió con superioridad agachándose—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?</p>
<p>No esperé más tiempo y me lancé sobre él mientras aumentaba mi tamaño hasta poderme enrollar sobre todo su cuerpo, sabía que el hombre no tenía buenas condiciones físicas y no aguantaría mucho teniendo a una pesada criatura cortándole la circulación.</p>
<p>—No le hagas eso, te matarán si se enteran —Padma intentaba convencerme, pero no quería verla sufrir más a manos de este humano.</p>
<p>La sentí empujarme múltiples veces, pero no podía moverme y ella no se rindió hasta que su esposo dejó de respirar musitando su nombre al final de una compilación de muchas palabras malsonantes.</p>
<p>—¿Y ahora qué? No te podrás quedar en este bosque, te encontrarían.</p>
<p>Padma no parecía más feliz cuando me alejé del cuerpo sin vida del estúpido humano, incluso podía reconocer la tristeza en sus ojos y me invadió el arrepentimiento. Estaba segura que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ella, pero ahora me parecía que había hecho todo lo contrario.</p>
<p>Regresé deslizándome hasta el árbol para encontrarme con que el nido estaba vacío, pero no había nadie alrededor, además de Padma y su esposo. Crecía mientras más me llenaba de rabia y desesperación, volteaba a todos lados en busca de alguna señal y empecé a recorrer los alrededores del bosque, el ladrón no podía haber ido muy lejos.</p>
<p>Sentí a alguien tropezar con mi cola y pensé que era Padma, pero me sorprendí al ver a una chica de tez clara abrazando algo contra su pecho. Seguramente asusté a la muchacha al aproximándome tan rápido a ella pero se lo merecía por haberse robado mi único huevo.</p>
<p>Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella la vi colocar el óvalo plateado sobre el pasto y elevar las manos indicando que se alejaba del huevo, igual le siseé y acerqué poniéndola nerviosa.</p>
<p>—¿Parkinson? —preguntó Padma cuando estuvo a mi lado.</p>
<p>—Hola, Patil —murmuró la susodicha alternando la vista entre la chica y yo.</p>
<p>—Aléjate de ella un momento —vi a Padma tenderle una mano a la extraña jovencita. «¿Se conocen?» Había muchas cosas que no estaba entendiendo.</p>
<p>No me separé mucho, sólo lo suficiente para ver como el huevo empezaba a temblar ligeramente. «¡Está pasando! Voy a ser mamá». Disminuí mi tamaño viendo como la cáscara plateada se resquebrajaba y una pequeña criatura salía poco a poco.</p>
<p>—¡Ah, está naciendo! —gritó Pansy, inmóvil desde donde se había caído—. Es idéntica a ti —exclamó analizándonos.</p>
<p>—Vas a ser una madre muy buena —dijo Padma sentándose a mi lado.</p>
<p>Era hermoso y realmente pequeño, le siseé rozándole la escamosa piel turquesa con mi pico. «Me alegra que estés conmigo, así nuestra línea no quedará en el olvido con mi muerte». Esperaba que se acostumbrara al nuevo ambiente antes de enseñarle su hogar.</p>
<p>Pronto vi como empezaba a ponerse más grande y la detuve con un suave golpe de mi cola, me alejé diciéndole que me siguiera para mostrarle nuestra casa y me hizo caso enseguida. No podía creer que había llegado el día, ya tenía un heredero, él podría recorrer otras tierras y conseguir más de nuestra especie, encontrar un grupo de occamys con los que vivir como una familia y no enfrentarse a la triste soledad de este bosque.</p>
<p>Pude ver a Padma y Pansy conversar con un par de risas y me parecieron lindas, «Quizás están destinadas a estar juntas». Entré al nido con mi cría detrás, estaba orgullosa que no estaba teniendo grandes problemas para acostumbrase al cambio brusco. «Los recién nacidos usualmente no se pueden mover mucho hasta un par de horas después y él lo estaba logrando enseguida».</p>
<p>—Tienes que ponerle un nombre —susurró Padma viéndonos desde el agujero en el tronco—. ¿O ya lo hiciste y no me enteré?</p>
<p>—¿Cómo puedes hablar con ella? —Pansy tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro—. ¿No se supone que son criaturas peligrosas?</p>
<p>—No, si las conoces pueden ser bastante comprensivas, y realmente se interesan por ti cuando se encariñan.</p>
<p>—¿No eran bestias de cuarto nivel?</p>
<p>—Eso no importa, hay diversidad en todos lados, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Supongo… ¿Cómo se llama?</p>
<p>—No sé, puedo hablarle y me entiende pero yo no puedo hablar pársel como para comprender lo que ella dice.</p>
<p>Salí del nido y volé hasta un espacio cubierto de tierra cerca del par de chicas, con la cola empecé a pasarle por encima intentando escribir algo. «Gracias a Padma había aprendido lo que ellas usaban para escribir, pero nunca se me había ocurrido usar ese método para decirle algo».</p>
<p>—¿Selena? —susurró Padma dudosa—. ¿Ese es tú nombre?</p>
<p>Asentí, regresando con mi pequeño, se había sentido muy bien poderle decir algo de forma entendible para ella y me podría acostumbrar a eso.</p>
<p>Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que ambas muchachas se despidieron luego de un pequeño argumento: Pansy no quería aceptar la proposición de Padma de quedarse en su casa esa noche, pero al final la convenció, esa chica tenía poderes extraños cuando se lo proponía.</p>
<p>Los meses pasaron tranquilos y no me importaba no descansar durante la noche por estar pendiente de mi bebé, me hacía muy feliz verlo dormir. No cabía en mí de la emoción, ya iba a poder salir y enseñarle a defenderse, darle algunos trucos para cazar comida y jugar mucho con él.</p>
<p>Ya se había vuelto costumbre que ambas muchachas vinieran a tener sus citas en el bosque y charlaran sobre sus trabajos. Ya no veía a Padma todas las tardes, pero no la había visto llorar desde el día que encontramos a Pansy.</p>
<p>El lado positivo de eso era que ahora tenía más tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos, con todo lo que nos sucedió ya había dejado un poco de lado mi venganza, me hacía bien retomar el plan antes de que se me hiciera muy tarde para llevarlo a cabo.</p>
<p>Sólo me preocupaba mucho mi cría e intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que se defendiera solo de las demás criaturas, incluyendo los humanos malparidos que no dejarían de buscarnos.</p>
<p>Bajo los rayos del sol que empezaban a calentar el ambiente, Padma y Pansy habían decidido hacer un picnic frente a nuestro árbol, incluso trajeron un par de ratitas para nosotros; era la primera vez que me traían algo de comer y me sentí más agradecida con ellas.</p>
<p>En medio de su conversación encontré el momento perfecto para actuar y cumplir mi promesa, tenía que hacerles ver a esos hombres todo el daño que nos habían hecho a nuestra especie. Dejaría solo a mi pequeño, bajo los cuidados de las chicas, y me iría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera antes de morir.</p>
<p>No esperé más tiempo y esa misma noche me fui de ese bosque, en un par de días conseguiría llegar a donde se encontraban esos idiotas. Me hizo sentir más segura el saber que les habían quitado esos palos de madera y les obligaban a vivir en algún tipo de campamento con una barrera anti-magia, eso era lo que se merecían luego de abusar de sus poderes.</p>
<p>Se me empezaba a hacer pesado el trayecto del bosque de Saranda hasta el de Chilapata y sólo habían pasado cuatro días. Una serpiente me dijo que aún me faltaba la mitad y no le quise creer, aunque a juzgar por el paso de la luna y el sol debía tener algo de razón. Necesitaba mantener la calma y seguir mi camino sin interrupciones, al menos era bastante fácil conseguir comida y eso era algo positivo.</p>
<p>Las estrellas y la luna eran mi único acompañante, les siseaba para no sentirme tan sola y luego de diez días parecía haber llegado al campamento que buscaba. A un lado, sobre el suelo, vi varias de esas máscaras que tanto detestaba, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, una señal que me diera a entender que ya los había encontrado y que la tortura iba a empezar en cualquier momento.</p>
<p>Volé hasta llegar a la cabaña más grande, ahí ya no importaba mucho que me vieran porque no eran muggles y sabían de la existencia de los occamy. Me posé sobre el techo evaluando las rutas de acceso que tenía: un par de ventanas, la puerta principal y una chimenea. Me parecía más sencillo tomarlos por sorpresa al entrar desde el techo, pero al ver las llamas de fuego desde el hueco de la chimenea estuve segura que eso sería un riesgo si bajaba por ahí ahora. Quizás podía esperar hasta que lo apagaran o destruir la cabaña con ellos adentro.</p>
<p>Luego de pensarlo un poco decidí que era mejor esperar a que los humanos se durmieran y darles su merecido sin que se pudiesen defender, así como ellos mismos hicieron con mi familia y amigos. No podía faltar mucho para que apagaran las luces y todo quedara totalmente a oscuras, eso sería una buena situación a mi favor.</p>
<p>Ya estaba todo negro a mí alrededor, la luna era mi cómplice al no brillar tanto esa noche. De entre las tinieblas bajé al ras del suelo y volé alrededor de las tres cabañas para asegurarme que no había movimiento dentro, tomé un poco de altura y aumenté mi tamaño, pero algo brillante llamó mi atención, fui a ver qué era y lo que vi me dejó inmóvil por un momento: bajo la madera que habían usado para hacer una fogata tenían cáscaras plateadas.</p>
<p>¿Por qué guardarían las cáscaras así?. No podía comprender eso y mis ansias por matar a esos humanos crecían con cada segundo que pasaba, no lo iba a aguantar mucho más, dejé a mi pequeño por cumplir mi venganza y esto hacía todo muchísimo más sencillo de llevar a cabo sin remordimientos.</p>
<p>Alguien agarró mi cola intentando retenerme y por el reflejo lo aplasté contra el suelo, me acerqué como un depredador a su presa y mis ojos brillaron cuando lo vi ahí, el hombre que había iniciado todo este problema, el mortífago que pensó que iba a salirse con la suya aquella noche.</p>
<p>—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó altivo y arrastrando las sílabas.</p>
<p>Parecía más sano y joven que durante aquella batalla. «Pero eso es imposible, tenía que haber pasado más de un año».</p>
<p>—¿Vienes a que te vuelva a controlar? —soltó una carcajada mostrando sus dientes amarillos—. No puedo concederte ese deseo, lo siento.</p>
<p>Eché a volar hasta el nivel del techo de las cabañas y me lancé en picada de regreso, procurando aplastarlo totalmente y esperaba hacerlo explotar para que no hubiese forma que me volviera a molestar, pero algo me retuvo unos centímetros alejada de él y perdí mi capacidad de movimiento, me sentía congelada. La furia iba acumulándose dentro de mí pero no podía hacer nada, cualquier intento era en vano.</p>
<p>—Sabíamos que algún día vendrías —murmuró otro hombre acercándose a nosotros—. Fue una buena trampa lo de las cáscaras, muy bien hecho.</p>
<p>—Gracias, amo. Me alegra que haya funcionado.</p>
<p>—Y tú —exclamó el segundo humano chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que me estampara contra el pasto—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh? ¿Matarnos mientras dormíamos?</p>
<p>—Siempre tenemos a alguien de guardia esperándote y hoy justamente era yo.</p>
<p>No entendía cómo podían usar su magia si les habían quitado esos palitos de madera y no parecían tener ningún otro objeto cerca, tenía que salir de su plan y ejecutar mi venganza pronto, antes de que me mataran a mí.</p>
<p>Una pequeña niña salió de una de las cabañas laterales y se acercó al que fue mi maltratador pidiéndole algo que no pude escuchar, pero aproveché ese momento para hacerme más grande y golpearlos a los tres con un ala, haciéndolos caer sobre las rocas que se encontraban alrededor de la fogata.</p>
<p>Por el ruido salieron un montón de humanos de sus hogares y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, comencé la pelea. Golpeé con las alas a cualquiera que estuviera en mi camino, mordí a todo aquel que se acercase a mí y me enrollé alrededor de todo el que pude, dejando más y más cadáveres con el paso de la batalla.</p>
<p>Había más de los que pensaba, pero eso no me iba a detener. Juré que tendría mi venganza aunque fuese lo último que hiciera y no iba a echarme para atrás ahora. No me arrepentía de ver tantos niños sin vida y saber que yo fui la culpable de su muerte, de hecho me alegraba que fueran los niños los que morían primero y así no presenciaran lo que seguía.</p>
<p>Sólo quedaba en pie el hombre que había chasqueado los dedos y usado su magia, esperaba con ansiar ver como desaparecía el brillo en sus ojos. Me enrosqué sobre su cuerpo, escuché como cada hueso crujía, vi como boqueaba en busca de aire hasta que cerró los ojos:</p>
<p>—Déjame vivir, haré lo que quieras —murmuró constantemente con la voz rota y las lágrimas bajando a cántaros por sus mejillas sonrojadas.</p>
<p>¡Apreté más fuerte!</p>
<p>No necesitaba seguir oyendo sus súplicas, ya su voz me estaba desesperando y no quería seguir con esto. Volteé a mí alrededor para confirmar que no hubiese nadie cerca y me elevé lo más alto que pude.</p>
<p>Le clavé el pico en el pecho, vi como la sangre salía de su cuerpo y manchaba de rojo su ropa. Taracé su cuello hasta arrancarle la cabeza y la lancé lo más lejos que pude. Me quedé admirando como su cuerpo se ponía más pálido y lo solté de un momento a otro, segura de que la altura de esa caída destruiría los huesos que yo no había podido.</p>
<p>Desde el cielo detallé cada cuerpo, cada pequeño esparcido sobre el suelo con las extremidades doblabas de formas inhumanas y sonreí, estaba demasiado feliz. Sentía lo mismo que aquella noche en el bosque durante la batalla, incluso mejor, porque fui yo la que decidió hacer esto y nadie tuvo que obligarme a destruirlos.</p>
<p>Decidí admirar mi trabajo por un tiempo así que me posé sobre el techo de la cabaña central, intenté guardar en mi memoria el perfecto paisaje que se encontraba frente a mí. Todo parecía una pintura muggle de esas de las que Padma a veces mencionaba, nada se movía y no había ningún ruido.</p>
<p>Estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo y, aunque muchos no estarán de acuerdo conmigo, me sentía mucho mejor ahora. ¿Qué pasa si era tachada de asesina? Lo había disfrutado y no pretendía negar que eso había sido obra mía.</p><hr/>
<p><em>Momento de decir un par de cosas</em>:</p>
<p>1) Sí le puse nombre al hijo de Selena y aunque no lo mencioné en ningún lado, se llama Jason. ¿Qué creen que fue de él cuando su madre se fue?</p>
<p>2) Es obvio que los magos del campamento son Mortífagos y lo conforman esos que no se confirman que hayan sido "tan malos" como para encerrarlos en Azkaban.</p>
<p>El jefe de ese grupo se los dejo a su criterio, los leo a ver quién creen que podría ser un buen nuevo amo.</p>
<p>Si a ver vamos, estos Mortis separados de la sociedad pensaban que iban a poder regresar en algún momento y querían seguir las ideas de Voldy.</p>
<p>3) Para esta historia Padma se casó por obligación de sus padres apenas salió de Hogwarts, el hombre era un muggle hindú que no la quería e irrespetaba a cada segundo. ¿La razón? Ella era diferente y él no podía aceptar eso, la odiaba por tener algo que él no podría conseguir y, a sus ojos, la hacía mejor que él.</p>
<p>Otra pregunta más random: ¿Qué creen que le pudo haber pasado al esposo de Padma una vez muerto?</p>
<p>4) Todos sabemos que la violencia, la agresividad, los gritos, golpes, asesinatos y todo lo relacionado que está en el fic, ESTÁ MAL Y NO SON DE NINGUNA FORMA UNS SOLUCIÓN PARA LOS PROBLEMAS. Por mucho que quisiera ignorar que existe no es posible porque en la sociedad pasa más de lo que podríamos/quisiéramos creer aunque no nos guste para nada.</p>
<p>5) ¿Usé el mal cliché de poner a los Slytherin de malos pero que luego se arrepienten y terminan siendo felices? YEP!</p>
<p>6) En mi teoría:</p>
<p>a) Alguien, probablemente Padma, se llevó a Selena hasta India para que no se quedara en el mismo lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos.</p>
<p>b) Pansy andaba de vacaciones por el mundo (cliché de niña rica que no tiene nada mejor que hacer) y por casualidad llegó al bosque donde ellas estaban.</p><hr/>
<p>¡Ahora sí, FIN! :) :)</p>
<p>Acepto crucios y comentarios, los espero...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>